


Secret Santa

by Kattwyllie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Abigail Borin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Secret Santa

Christmas, winter, the whole holiday season had never been your thing once you were an adult. Sure, it was all fun and games as a kid, you loved treats and presents. Once you’d graduated it became an onslaught of when you were going to bring a nice boy home, as if marriage was your number one priority, as if you couldn’t move forward in life without a ring on your finger and a baby on your hip. 

You’d very eagerly moved away to Washington once you were done with school, diving head into being a marine, and thus, moving into being part of CGIS. You hadn’t expected it, but one of your fellow marines had managed to convince you into the smaller division, and honestly, she was someone you trusted more than anyone else, she had been in charge of your unit after all. 

The only person you kept in contact with was your Grandmother, she’d always loved and accepted you no matter what and you always made sure to fly back home to see her a few times a year. She really was the only part of your family that mattered. To say you were devastated when she passed was a complete understatement, you hated it even more that it was right before Christmas, right before you were supposed to see her again. You threw yourself into work, putting in way too many hours at the office and nowhere near enough at home. You were exhausted, but you were doing good work, until Agent Borin privately came into your office and assured you it was okay to take some time off. She understood, she knew how easily it was to bury tragedy with overworking yourself, but she wanted to make sure you were okay. You rolled your eyes, but agreed, taking the rest of the week off. You were incredibly thankful that she seemed to have such a watchful eye over her team.

It was a few years later, Christmas had rolled around and you had been convinced into a ridiculous Secret Santa exchange, and this year, you _really_ weren’t feeling the holiday spirit. You made sure to drop your gift in the office pile before you managed to sneak out early. You figured you could order some take out and indulge in too much wine as you normally, did, making sure your phone was in a different room, completely ignoring any relatives that were trying to contact you.

You jumped at the sound of a knock on your apartment door, who the fuck could possibly be there, more so, who even knew where you lived? Your hand flicked at your phone on the kitchen island, noticing no notifications before you pulled the door open.

“Agent Borin?” You were certainly taken aback, “I-uh….is this a work thing? Cause I’ve had a few glasses of wine…” She laughed softly, 

“No…you left early, and you know you can call me Abi…can I come in?”

“‘Course.” You widened the door as she moved into the apartment, closing it behind her. “Can I get you a glass of wine?”

“Sure.” She smiled, you missed the small bag she placed on the island as you moved through the kitchen, grabbing a fresh glass, filling it and passing it to her. “You left before the exchange tonight.” She stated.

“Yeah..” you murmured, “I’m not exactly the most enthusiastic around the holidays..brings up some not so great memories.”

“I know.” She softly smiled, her hand sliding the small bag toward you, “I needed to make sure you got this tonight, even if you bailed on the staff party.”

“Ohh…Kay.?” You smiled softly, not knowing what exactly the other woman was getting at.

“I was your secret Santa…I guess I could’ve waited until after the break but I didn’t want to.” She admitted, and you could swear you saw her cheeks flush at her admission.

You glanced up at Abigail before your hands reached the bag, slipping the tape away from the seal. You reached a hand in, your brows furrowing as you pulled out what seemed like a necklace box. You cocked a brow at Abi as you flicked the lid open, not expecting your hand to shoot to your mouth as you saw the necklace.

“This…” your head tilted as you lifted the necklace up infront of you, “this looks kinda like the one I lost during the Morain case..”

Abigail felt her heart jump into her throat, she knew this moment was coming, and that gifting you something like this could make it a million times worse, but part of her didn’t care whatsoever. The necklace was an heirloom from your Grandma, and after your family recklessly tossed or sold the rest of her belongings after she died, it was all you had left. You’d lost it somewhere on sight while chasing a perp, not even noticing it was gone until you got home that night. Abi found you back at the office way past closing time in an attempt to find if it was somewhere there and she could barely stand how distraught you were over it, it was the one and only time she’d seen you cry and it made her heart goddamn break.

“Uhm….it is…”

“What?” Your eyes shot to hers.

“I-fuck I shouldn’t have.” She instantly started to panic, “Fuck. Forget this ever happened.” She turned toward the door, making her way to leave as your hand closed around her wrist.

“I don’t want to forget. Abi…this is..the sweetest fucking thing.” Your eyes were full of tears, “where’d you get the ruby for this?” She laughed nervously,

“The Morain crime scene…”

“What?” You honestly didn’t know what she was talking about, maybe it was the wine, or the sudden rush of emotion but your brain felt full of fog.

“While I was doing my final sweep after you’d all left I noticed something…sparkling..it was right where you took him down so I figured it was the necklace. By the time I got back to the office you’d gone home so I figured I’d save the pieces for the morning. But…when I saw how upset you were over it I was worried that seeing it broken would be like rubbing dirt in the wound.”

“That case was nearly a year ago…”

“I know…fuck, this was a terrible idea.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear this much.” You teased and Abi felt her cheeks flush, 

“The longer I kept them the more I started to worry that too much time had passed, that it would be weird? I guess? I started to try and make up some stupid story of finding them more recently, but just…always got nervous about it. When I picked your name for Secret Santa it just made sense. I…hope it’s okay I had it melted down and reformed?”

“Oh Abi…” She was genuinely shocked as you launched towards her, a soft kiss landing on her cheek as you pulled her into a tight hug, “it’s fucking perfect. Thank you.” You pulled away gently, giving her hand a squeeze, “help me put it on?” Turning you pulled your hair off your neck as you handed her the necklace, letting out a sigh at the feeling of the gem’s weight against your collarbone again. “Best Christmas ever.” You smiled gleefully, popping up onto your toes to kiss her cheek again.

“You deserve it.” Abi felt her cheeks burning again, “Sorry it took so long..I..just..” You tilted your head, your lips pursed at the woman in front of you.

“You know, for someone who always knows what to say you’re pretty flustered tonight…” she attempted to awkwardly laugh that off, “Borin…are you blushing?!”

“No!” She did her best to avoid your gaze but your teasing only increased, your fingers jabbing into her ribs as she attempted to shield herself from you a small laugh echoing from her lips as her hands grabbed your wrists, stilling your hands, “I care about you…I want you to be happy, especially at Christmas. Even if your family’s full of assholes who think otherwise. It’s the least I could do…I just hate that it took me so long to get the balls to do something about it.”

“This..isn’t just about the necklace anymore is it?” Your voice softened as you read between her words, realizing which ones she was oh so carefully leaving out.

“What’d’you mean?”

“You don’t think I haven’t noticed all the extra coffee’s left on my desk? You always make sure I have the best cases, and I’m the only one you’ll take with you when Gibbs comes calling. And…now you’re showing up at my door at 10 p.m with the greatest Christmas gift I’ve _ever_ gotten?”

“I..” she sighed, meeting your gaze with a small smile on her face, “ya caught me..” you smiled, grabbing her hand.

“C’mon. Bring your wine. We can make fun of the _ridiculous_ Christmas movies on t.v.”

Abi laughed, following you into the living room, happily settling next to you on the couch. It may have taken nearly a year, (and a lot of secretive Secret Santa name swapping in the office) but she officially knew that she’d made the right choice, and that it hadn’t freaked you out in the process. In fact, you seemed more than comfortable as the night progressed, your previous Scrooge attitude dissipating as your head landed on her shoulder halfway through a movie. It truly was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
